


Love Me Like You Do

by negodamnlis



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, gross fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negodamnlis/pseuds/negodamnlis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt: a fic about Hollstein bringing on the PDA. Hollstein as that gross couple who always have some kind of physical contact on each other no matter where they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like You Do

You groan as your phone goes off disturbing your sleep, Carmilla’s arm draped around your body her head on your shoulder. You quickly smile and kiss her forehead and she moves in closer to you. You attempt to reach for your phone.

“No” she grumbles and pulls you closer, you giggle but manage to grab the phone anyways.

Laf: hey L, we are thinking of catching a movie and dinner tonight, interested in coming?  
Laura: we will be there!

You quickly hit send and snuggle back into her whispering in her ear, “we’re going out with Laf and everybody tonight” with a smile on your face.

“Ugh, no were not” she mutters under her breath without opening her eyes.

“Too bad I already said we are” Laura says proudly and falls back to sleep noticing Carmilla appeared to as well.

\--

A few hours after you woke you both attempted to get constantly getting interrupted by curious hands and very intense make out sessions. You had promised Carmilla you would make it worth her while, which you know she will always agree to.

You walk to the theatre her arm around your shoulders and your arms wrapped around her waist. Upon seeing you, Danny scoffs and makes a gagging sound, which just makes carmilla pull you closer and give you a lingering kiss, which you smile into.

You pull away forgetting your surroundings, just staring into Carmilla’s eyes until you hear someone cough and much to Carmilla’s dismay you separate yourself but she grabs your hand interlocking your fingers. She pulls the back of up to your mouth and kisses it, smiling at you. A faint blush creeping upon your cheeks.

They had already picked the movie, a re-showing of evil dead. You’re terrible with horror movies, Carmilla knows this. It’s too late to change the movie choice, they already bought the tickets

Carmilla normally mocks the whole movie from beginning to the end, but she wraps her arm around your shoulder protectively. Everyone decided to sit at the top row, the group tried to separate the two of you for the movie because then they could talk to you or something, you weren’t really paying attention to the reason. Carmilla flat out refused to leave your side, which you’re thankful for.

You two sit on the further end of the group, you inbetween Carm and Danny, but you hardly notice once Carmilla lifts the arm rest in between the two of you and stretches her arm around you and pulls you close to her. Everyone else having popcorn, you opted out but Carmilla bought you a chocolate bad and a hot chocolate for the movie. She hands to you once she pulls you closer.

“Thank you” you whisper before kissing her lightly.

“Don’t mention it, cutie” kissing your forehead.

Of course you get frightened from the beginning, Carmilla pulls you in even tighter, you didn’t think that was even possible. She whispers in your ear, “I got you don’t worry” placing a kiss there shortly after. You can’t help but smile.

“Seriously?!” Perry exclaims, you hear LaF trying to quiet her down but she continues, “they’re like this everywhere we go, it’s disgusting.”

You scoff at her comment, mostly trying to distract yourself from the movie.

“Hey, you’re the ones that invited us, we can act however we want” Carmilla pipes up for the first time like ever. She usually leaves you to deal with the remarks from your friends. Well and her friends, but she refuses to call them that. You hear Perry scoff and feel Danny’s eyes send daggers to the both of you but you don’t really care.

After being scared for about the millionth time, Carmilla couldn’t bare it anymore and she started to kiss your neck, you bite your lip to suppress a moan. You feel her smirk into your skin and you smile while still biting your lip. She starts to move up your neck kissing along your jaw line until she reaches your lips. She starts with a small peck, leading to another and another. Finally you take initiative and hold her lips there a little longer, they’re soft moving against yours.

She pulls back slightly now holding your face in her other hand. “Hey” she says to you, her eyes sparkling.

“Hey” you reply back with a small smile appearing on your face.

“ Are you okay?” brushing your cheek with her thumb.

“I am now” you whisper and she places a final kiss on your lips and you snuggle into her chest, she’s hugging you, running her hands through your hair.

The movie is over and everyone looks upset with you being engrossed with each other, both of you don’t care. She places her arm back around your shoulder, walking down the steps of the theatre everyone else in front of you. You all decided on going to a Italian restaurant, you assume due to the garlic bread, they think they’re funny.

When you reach the restaurant everyone said you must sit apart you agree as long as you can sit across from each other. You participate in conversation and Carmilla is acting disaffected as always, staring at you the whole time. Danny is sitting next to you and Carmilla is annoyed, she just ordered a Cannoli. You ordered the special like everyone else, fettucine alfredo, opting for the bread sticks opposed to the garlic bread, for obvious reasons.

Half way through your meal, you feel Carmilla’s foot playing footsie with you, no one else noticed, you silent play footsie with one another staring into each others eyes from time to time. You smiley widely at her which she quickly returns in your direction.

The cheque comes and Carmilla pays for yours and hers as you go to the bathroom. Shes waiting for you at the table to tell you she took care of it and hands you her leather jacket, when you question her why, it’s getting cold out, and shrugs.

You take the jacket appreciatively and her hand, intertwining your fingers, not saying much to each other but the random glances that could make you go weak in the knees.

You walk out of the restaurant to say goodbye to your friends. And walk back to your dorm for the evening, you don’t actually do anything but cuddle and telling each other words of love, falling asleep that way.

Okay…maybe there was a very intense make out session.

//

You and Laura had a rather large fight a few weeks ago and you don’t even remember why it happened. But you two finally made up a few days ago after a week and half of awkward quietness and glances at each other.

You decided you wanted to let Laura rest peacefully so you didn’t come home one night, well she did the exact opposite of that. When you returned she was hysterically crying and flew her arms around your neck, holding you tighter than she ever has. When you asked what was wrong she was screaming at you to ‘not ever fucking do that again’ she had been worried sick something happened to you, and she couldn’t lose you again.

You felt horrible, you held her crying for an hour and both had an extremely truthful discussion, but things were better now. You even agreed to go to a party with Laura tonight at the zeta’s house.

You were waiting for Laura to finish getting ready. She steps out of the bathroom, your jaw drops to the floor. She’s wearing black skinny jeans, a black corset, and a the famous red flannel, her hair is pin straight with the slightest yet most flattering make up.

“It’s okay that I borrowed some of your clothes right? I mean I can change if you don’t like it, of course you don’t like it, this is stupid” she rambles on and goes back to the bathroom and you’re trying to find your words but instead you get up and chase after her. She stops dead on her tracks when she feels you hand on her arm.

“Carm?” she says turning to face you. You pull her closer.

“Don’t you dare change” your voice is raspier than you want it to be.

“It’s not stupid?” she asks quietly.

“God no, I could take you right here, do we have to go to the party?” you end with a slight whine, going forward to kiss her but she steps back, you raise an eyebrow.

“You’re not kissing me right now, if you do we will never stop and I want to go to the party” she says to you rather proudly.

“Ugh, fine” you say before she leads you out the door.

You arrive at the party slightly late, maybe on purpose. Laura kept walking in front of you swaying her hips, her butt looked amazing in those jeans, there was a lot of making out against trees.

The music was pumping throughout the zeta house, you recognized most of the people, Silas wasn’t overly populated, you look to your left where Laura just was. She has disappeared.

“Cupcake?” you say looking around. You venture through the house looking for your tiny girlfriend. You get hit on by countless beef cakes, and you’re starting to get severely annoyed.

You reach back at the living room, some pop singer playing you hear someone say it’s Ariana Grande and you roll your eyes, who even signs these people, idiots.

You feel arms wrap around your midsection following the words, “Carm! I missed you” she has been gone for a whole ten minutes and she already has a drink downed.

“Hey cupcake, where’d you go” you ask as one of Kirsch’s Zeta bro’s walk up to you and hit on Laura right in front of you, she giggles but tell him that you’re her girlfriend and that she loves you SO much. Lightweight.

You smile to yourself, thinking how did you get this lucky?

Her voice pulls you out of your little trance you were in, “Carm dance with me” she says as her arms go around your neck. Like you could say no to her.

Partition by Beyoncé starts playing in the background and you suck in a breath as you feel her slide one of her legs in between yours. Her hands still around your neck, yours resting on her waist. You’re both grinding down on each others legs, hips moving with the beat.

When you’re with Laura the whole world disappears. You get stuck in your own little world, mot that you mind at all. You’re staring into each others eyes, very intensely. Your breaths are becoming more ragged and your faces becoming a mere few centimetres apart.

Your faces move closer the more you move against each other and stare into each others eyes. Your lips are almost touching you hear Danny in the background.

“Hey, Laura!” she says. You’re annoyed as her face pulls away from yours but she doesn’t stop moving her body against yours, which you appreciate. She goes to talk to her so you take the opportunity of starting to kiss and suck her neck, watching her trying to remain focused on conversation with Danny while doing so is amusing to you.

Finally Danny leaves since you won’t stop she pulls your hair slightly so your face is facing hers.

“That wasn’t nice Carm” she says to you.

“Does it look like I care?” you say to her slightly raspy. She moves forward and catches your lips in a searing kiss. When you detach your lips from hers, your hips are rolling into hers more intensely. You move your mouth to her ear and whisper, “I can’t wait until I can take this outfit off you cupcake” you feel her shiver and you drag her ear lobe with your teeth.

“Oh really?” she asks you shakily, you smirk but nod.

“Mhmm, my hands all over you in every inch of your body, followed by my tongue.” you say in her ear and she moans loud enough only for you to hear.

She turns to you “Can we leave?” she asks you.

“But I thought you wanted to go to the party” you say in a serious yet playful tone.

She walks closer to you and wraps her hands around your waist and moves to kiss your neck, “but now” she says before placing another hot open mouth kissed to your neck, “I want you” she nips at your neck lightly with her teeth a thing that she knows drives you crazy.

Once you registered what she says you quickly grab her hand and try and lead her out the door until she runs into someone from her journalism class asking about some stupid, we don’t have time for this.  
You quickly pull her back out the door and she giggles at you. She is a little tipsy, and keeps getting distracted so you give her a piggy back ride home the whole way.

You tell her about the different constellations of the stars, realizing there is no true rush, you love the stars and Laura.

“What star is your favourite Carm?” she asks you sweetly, playing with a section of your curls.

“You” you say lightly.

“What Carm? I can’t hear you” she says while leaning closer.

“You’re my favourite star” you say again.

“I am not a star Carmilla” she says to you.

“You’re the only star that matters in my world, you light up my life” you finish.

You can feel her smiling against your neck, hugging you tighter, she leans over and kisses your cheek. “I love you Carm” she says as she rests her chin on your shoulder and you just glance at her and she kisses your cheek again, your face exploding.

//

It is a beautiful summer day, you had all decided to go for a picnic, Carmilla is in a surprisingly really good mood, even though the sun tends to give her a headache. She has sunglasses on, but that’s fine. She curled up around a around earlier when you were sitting in the shade, her head resting on your lap as she fell asleep and you running your fingers through her hair.

She looked so peaceful, beautiful even.

But now she’s sitting in front of you, in between your legs and you have your arms wrapped around her mid section. She grabs your hands in the process.

“Someone isn’t so broody today” you say while kissing her shoulder.

“Are you complaining cupcake because I can go back” she replies.

“What-no,no, it’s nice, not that I don’t like when you are broody.. I love you no matter what but I-” you’re cut off by Carmilla turning and placing a kiss on your lips, then grinning, “You’re rambling cupcake, it’s okay I get it” you place another kiss on her lips.

She looks at you in awe, “I love you” she says to you before settling back into you.

“Laura, come on let’s play touch football” you’re pulled out of your moment with Carmilla by Laf everyone is to play apparently. You got divided in teams you and Carmilla on separate teams. Your team consisted of Laf and Kirsch somehow and Carmilla with Danny and Perry.

You know she doesn’t mind Perry but her face when she finds out Danny is on her team you burst out laughing really hard and she glares at you. You’re surprised she even agreed to play.

“Game on cupcake” she says to you, you nod and put your game face on.

The game starts off normal, having Danny and Kirsch on opposing teams was a challenge they’re both obsessed with winning.

You were on your way to make a touch down when Danny comes after you stealing one of ribbons on your side.

“Damnit” you mutter, you only have one chance to stay in the game, and you kind of want to beat Carmilla.

Kirsch scored a couple touch downs thankful, Danny throwing a hissy fit every time. Which you laughed at naturally.

The game is almost done, you’re the only one left on your team, which is scary. Carmilla and Danny the only ones left on the opposing team. Carmilla giving you an evil grin and you gulp.

“You’re going down cutie” she says to you. And you having the ball not having to have time to process what is happening, Carmilla has you pinned to the ground she is straddling your hips and you try and get out of her grasp but she leans down and you know you’re done. She smiles at you sweetly, then kisses you quckily removing your other ribbon.

Grinding her hips down into you removing her lips from yours before whispering, “sorry babe” and jumps off you waving your ribbon in the air.

“We won” she exclaims rather loudly. You glare at her but she doesn’t notice. Her team is surrounding her, and this is probably the most cheerful you’ve seen her.

She’s a few feet away from you, her back facing you. You get up determined to go after her, you get up and run up to her, jumping on her back.

“Carmilla Karnstein that wasn’t a nice move” you say to her. And suddenly she has your legs in her arms capturing you as though you’re in a piggy back ride position.  
“I am a vampire cutie, do you really think I could tell your plan before you thought it?” she says and you let out a huff, she’s still in a good mood, you can’t really be mad at her even if you tried.

You all decided after the game to go for ice cream. You haven’t left Carmilla’s back, you two were behind the group and you decided to get your own little form of pay back, you started by placing kisses on her neck until you found her sensitive sport and you started sucking there extremely slowly.

She’s protested and whined a few times but you were persistent until you reached the ice cream shop. You jumped off her back and grabbed her hand, she looks flustered, you’re very pleased with yourself.

You smirk walking into the ice cream shop, ordering a chocolate chip ice cream sandwich with chocolate ice cream, her ordering a hot fudge sundae.

You sit in the middle of the circular booth they had on the side you and Carmilla in the middle. She is pressed up right against you, holding your hand in her lap. You had devoured your ice cream sandwich and she still had half her sundae left.

She looked at you and smirked before placing another spoonful in her mouth licking the spoon painfully slow, you bite your lip in accordance. She grabs another spoonful and brings it up to her mouth but then laughs and brings it over to your mouth which you happily accept.

A little bit of ice cream captures on your lip and you’re about to wipe it off but Carmilla leans forward and kisses you, licking the ice cream off your lip. You giggle at her staring into her eyes, once again forgetting your surroundings.

Your mouths detach but your head rests on her shoulder, and she kisses your forehead.

//

A new aquarium opened and Laura really wanted to go for weeks, school has been hectic and saving the world and all that took time. She has been particularly tired lately studying, you two have hardly had anytime together which sucks but you’re going to make it up to her today, hell you even woke up early for her.

You lean over to her who was sleeping on your other side, you’re already fully dressed, “good morning cupcake” you whisper in her ear.

“Carm?” she says groggily.

“Time to wake up” you say to her point blank.

“What time is it?” she says to you before she glances at the clock, “Carm, it’s 9 am it’s Saturday, why are you waking me up and why are you awake?” she finishes.

“I have a surprise for you, but you have to get up to get it” you say sitting against the wall. She quickly gets up, “okay I am up, where is it?” she demands and you just chuckle to yourself.

“It’s not here, go get ready” you urge her and she does and excited squeal before running into the bathroom.

30 minutes later you’re out of the dorm hand in hand, she has no clue where you’re going but you have no intention on telling no matter how many times she asks.

She asked you 112 times within 45 minutes, every time she was answered with a kiss. You’re pretty sure a few times she asked just to get a kiss because she was smiling at you as you leaned in. not that you’re complaining every time you kissed Laura it felt like the first time.

You arrive at the front of the aquarium, and she turns at you with a big smile on her face. You lead her foreword with a hand at the small of her back, she is still smiling which in return makes you smile.

First place Laura wants to visit is the penguins, you laugh but agree she takes your hand eagerly walking over to the stands sitting as close as possible, a concession lady walking by with random penguin memorabilia. Laura sees a penguin hat and stops the lady to buy it before Carmilla pulls out money to cover it.

“You didn’t have to do that Carm!” she exclaims, you take the hat and places it on your head pulling the side tassels down and pulling her in to kiss her lightly.

“I wanted to” you whisper and she kisses you again.

You cuddle into each other while the penguin show was going on, she grabs your hand and pulls it up to her mouth kissing the back of your hand. She grins at you.

You visit every attraction she asks you to of course, you were feeling kind of tired and she wanted to go see the dolphins for a few minutes so you told her to go ahead and you will be right here when she returns.

You were snapped out of your current trance with her arms wrapped around you, pulling you into a tight hug.

“Hey” she says to you looking up at you.

“Hey” you whisper back smiling at her, cupping her face in the process. She kisses you lightly but passionately. You hum into her mouth, pulling her closer to you after your hands drop from her face, settling into her hug.

The aquarium is closing soon and you want to see the lion fish, you walk hand in hand towards the last section of the aquarium, kids running around you but you can’t see anyone but her.

A child’s voice captures your attention, hearing them say “Mommy, when I get older I want something like they have” the kid was about 12 years old, you grinned to yourself and pulled Laura closer to you.

Had someone told you, you would be this happy in your life, you probably would have laughed in their faces. But you’re thankful you have Laura.

**Author's Note:**

> negodamnlis.tumblr.com, come talk to me!


End file.
